


Whoever Has the Gold*

by EpicKiya722



Series: Descended Shenanigans [11]
Category: Aladdin (1992), Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - All Media Types, The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Aladdin and Jasmine are Better than Others, Auradon Prep (Disney), F/M, Fainting, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Jordan and Aziz are good friends, Parents Aladdin & Jasmine (Disney), Reunions, United States of Auradon (Disney), jay-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 23:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20825474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722
Summary: Aladdin and Jasmine decide to meet the son of their enemy. Of course, said son opposes the idea. For now. Just takes some meddling and whatnot for him to realize it's not that bad.





	Whoever Has the Gold*

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe this is my 100th entry. Wouldn't think I make it this far, honestly.
> 
> At the time of finishing this fic, I finally seen Aladdin (2019) and I liked it! Right now, I want to say that I believed Will Smith was gonna kill it as the Genie and I was not surprised that he did! Also, Naomi has a beautiful voice and Carpet still gets all the love from me. I did want to cry when a certain thing happen to it. Like a huge "NO!" came from me.
> 
> I also started the fourth book for the Isle of the Lost series and I wasn't expecting Razoul to show up?! 
> 
> Okay, after writing this, I decided I want to write another story with the Aladdin characters as a sequel. Like include Jafar and Iago (said bird somehow didn't make here but he will sooner or later).
> 
> I started this back in 2017-2018-ish, but didn't think to continue until now. Yeah, that long.

It was the usual buzz that he gotten used to over the span of the months that passed.

Who's dating who?

Who has the best and worst hair?

Has anyone seen Snow White's new article in Auradon Daily?

The usual.

However, Jay taken back a bit when there was news with his name being heard in the same sentence as 'Aladdin' and 'Jasmine'.

It doesn't make him cower in fear.

But...

"No."

Evie blinked her blue coated eyelashes, taken back at the deadpanned answer.

"What?"

"No. I'm not going."

"Jay, you for real?", Carlos had asked, taking his side, peeking at the piece of paper within the taller boy's fingers.

"Uh huh. I'm so positive I don't want to go."

Apparently, the current buzz was that the current Sultan Aladdin and Sultana Jasmine invited Jay to their palace to get acquainted via personal written invitation in a fancy envelope. How did people find out about it was an answer that was yet to be found, but Jay didn't care. He wasn't going.

Personally, Jay didn't want to because... well... He had mixed feelings about it.

His mind was twisted on whether the couple really wanted to get to know him or admit their disgust for him being their enemy's son. He didn't need that, already going through it once and he remembered how heartbroken Mal looked when Queen Leah acted in such a way.

"I don't want to go, I don't need to go, I don't have to go. So, Evie, don't make me another outfit. Carlos, don't pull the puppy dog look on me. And Mal, don't threaten me."

Mal sighed, getting up out the chair she was sitting in and crossing her arms.

"Jay, you are being so melodramatic right now. Just go meet them."

"I'm not being melodramatic. I'm making the decision to not go."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to."

His tone was that of obviousness and dullness. He grabbed his bag, strapping it on his shoulder and heading for the door for fencing practice... or to drown his sorrows in chocolate. He stopped at the threshold of the room, glancing back at his friends, speaking up again. "Now, my final answer is no. It will be no. There will be no convincing me."

And with that, he turned on his heal and left.

Carlos sighed, leaning back on his hands. "He's just... overwhelmed."

"The least of it."

* * *

Jay thought that when he got to the amphitheater, after eating chocolate, he would be alone. Or there will be minimum people. He wouldn't mind either, just as long as he wasn't bothered.

Unfortunately... someone had to tell where his usual spots were and, not or, fate had a dark sense of humor.

The moment he stepped through the entrance, lights and questions were thrown in his face. He didn't have much reaction time when microphones was thrusted in his face.

"Jay! How does it feel to be invited to meet Sultan Aladdin and Sultana Jasmine?!"

"Will you be going to meet with them?!"

"What would Jafar say about this?!"

At that question, Jay stiffened, staring at the press with wide eyes as they waited for answers. His mouth opened and closed, words unable to spew out. "Uh..."

This was bad.

"Jay, there have been rumors that you're possibly related to Aladdin and Jasmine. Do you think they're true?"

"Um..." Not sure how much more his mind could take to understand everything, Jay turned on his heel and hurried out. He bypassed many others, catching their surprised gazes and mumbling. He could care less about what they were saying. He just wanted to disappear. Especially since, he caught sight of the paparazzi following. They were reluctant to give up, wanting answers out of him. And they weren't.

No way he was talking to them. What would be the point?

He had nothing to say to them and he won't.

What could he say? Especially about Aladdin and Jasmine? He didn't want to say the wrong thing and get sent back to the Isle for it.

So... it was best he didn't interact.

Looking back, he saw that he lost the questioning mob and realized how he somehow managed to locate himself in what look to be one of the courtyard gardens. He exhaled, feeling his muscles relaxed as he slid into the grass, not caring for the grass stains. He ran fingers through his hair, removing his signature beanie. Jay slipped it in his bag, surprised he didn't drop while he escaped.

With a groan, he brought up his knees to his face, resting his forehead against them. He sat there, waiting for... Well... nothing.

He hoped nothing happened.

* * *

"He's not coming?"

The disappointment was clear in her words, matching the concern in her dark almond eyes. She glanced to her husband, his posture stiff in thought.

"I can't blame him...", he voiced, meeting her eyes. "He's Jafar's son. He fears that we'll hold that against him." He knew from experience to feel that the world is against you because of who's blood you shared. He was born in poverty and to a thief. He could sympathize with Jay.

"But... oh... We won't do such a thing. When I learned of who you really were I didn't hold it against you. I still accepted you. In fact, I had preferred your 'street rat' persona than when you posed as a prince."

"I know. I was lucky."

They stayed quiet for a while, thinking about the son of their enemy. He didn't want to face them. He didn't want to be judged. Scowled. Looked down on in disgust. He didn't come to Auradon for that.

And they wanted to make sure that Jay didn't have to feel as such.

The couple truly believed that it was time to show that they weren't against the VKs being in Auradon. In fact, they were rather supportive when the notion was first announced. Partially for one, it occurred to them that there were children on a crammed isle that only had the bad morality to guide them. That felt deep guilt and heartache at the thought. Particularly Aladdin who knew all to well of the hardships of limited surviving resources. Then there was their past.

Aladdin and Jasmine was one royal couple that weren't... cliche good. As in, they weren't prissy. Aladdin was a misfit and Jasmine was rather rebellious. Most inhabitants of Auradon find traits like that to be villainous, almost taboo. And at times, the couple chuckled at the idea. Close-minded wasn't their forte. So when the news of the VKs was heard, they were the first to agree. Second chances exist to be given and that's what lead to their choice of meeting Jay.

Yes, they were frightened at how a child of their enemy turned out to be. Jafar wasn't a nice man. He wasn't merciful. He was fear inducing. And Jasmine still believed he was downright creepy.

But they wouldn't say that about Jay.

Jay shouldn't be blamed for the sins of thy father. He wasn't even born when Jafar committed his crimes.

He was just as innocent any one else caught in Jafar's path.

Aladdin sighed, slumping in the golden cushioned chair. "I don't want to pressure the kid into talking with us, but I still want to meet him, you know? See how he is, let him know that we aren't chooing to ignore him because of who his dad is."

Jasmine patted his shoulders, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. "I know, sweetie. I'm sure he's doing fine from what Aziz told us."

"But don't you personally want to see him?"

The sultana would be lying if she said she wasn't the least bit curious. Pictures, Aziz's words and the news wasn't enough to fill that wonder both her and her husband had. Call them 'Alice' but it's true.

"You know there is another option. Why not go visit the kid yourself?"

The couple spotted their long time friend and ally, still big, blue and friendly as ever. The infamous Genie.

"Visit him ourselves?", Aladdin questioned, eyebrow raised.

Genie nodded, crossing his arms and smiling. "Yeah. If the kid won't come to you, why not come to the kid? Besides, you need out the palace anyways."

"But, Genie, wouldn't that be... I don't know... intrusive?"

"Not if you don't try to pry too deep into his private life. Like don't immediately dive for all the details. Make him feel at ease first. Honestly, I think the reason why he declined to come here is because he feels pressured he should come see you. Like it's an obligation he does. He's being rebellious about it, but you can't blame him.", Genie noted.

Aladdin and Jasmine exchanged quick glances before looking back at Genie. His words did made sense.

"Right. If we go see him ourselves, it would seemed like we do want to talk to him. It might be a little intimidating, but as long as we don't try to enforce anything, I'm sure it will be okay, right?", Jasmine tried.

"Exactly! I'll get the bags packed!"

"Genie! Wait! We---!"

"Too late, Al! Auradon Prep, we go!"

"What about Abu and Rajah?"

"They can tag along, too, if they want!"

* * *

It's been two days since all of Auradon have known of the royal Agrabah's couple's request to see Jay and his refusal. Well, delayed answer. For those two days, Jay had to put his parkour skills to work to duck and dodge the paparazzi and others who wanted answers. 

Oddly enough though, when one of the other VKs weren't accompanying him, Jordan and Aziz were. One would think that with the situation going on, Jay wouldn't want to be reminded of anything pertaining to Aladdin, Jasmine, their home or their allies, but on the contrary he didn't seem to mind the genie or prince hanging around them.

For one, neither of them pestered him into going to Agrabah. Two, it was nice to branch out from the other three members of the Core Four. It was a bonus he even got along with the children of his father's enemies.

"And that's how that argument ended. Ally was really persistent in being right.", Jordan had stated. She, Aziz and Jay were sitting at one of the outside tables, having lunch together. Evie was working on some project with Doug, Carlos was surprisingly hanging with Ben, and Mal was somewhere. Not wanting him to be alone, Aziz and Jordan had invited Jay that day to lunch.

"Ally is always persistent about being right, Jordan.", Aziz said, plucking a grape from its stem. "You know how she is."

"I know." She turned to Jay, noticing he looked a bit out of it, but also alert. "Hey, Jay, you okay?"

He blinked, staring at her for a bit before shrugging. "Eh, just fine. Just... kinda hoping no one pops out with more questions, you know?"

"People are still bothering you about that?", Aziz asked.

Jay nodded, folding his arms and placing them on the table. "Yeah. I know I said I won't go, but... I'm having mixed feelings."

Aziz and Jordan exchanged quick glances, both concerned for his well-being. The genie had reached out and took hold of his hand, giving it a squeeze. "No one is blaming you if you do, Jay. I mean, I think I wouldn't know how I would feel if I was in this situation."

"Agreed. However, I can guarantee you my parents understand.", Aziz added. "They're not pressuring you to see them anytime soon."

"They might not be, but I swear others are. Everyone keeps giving me these looks. I feel like they're judging me."

"Which is stupid. They're not in your shoes. They're probably thinking that you should feel lucky that Aladdin and Jasmine wants to see you instead of wanting to lock you up. They're not thinking about how scared you might be. Forget about them." Jordan had stood up, coming to Jay's side and giving him a quick hug. "Those people aren't important. Just know that Aziz and I are behind you all the way. That Aziz's parents aren't going to hold anything against you. My dad even likes you."

"Really?" You could say Jay was a little shocked to hear that the infamous Genie likes him.

"Yeah. He was a little upset that the school didn't even enroll you in his class. He even roots for you whenever we attend the games."

Jay was sure that what he was feeling was relief and encouragement. Hearing that Genie liked him gave him a little hope that maybe Aladdin and Jasmine would like him, too. That maybe he could go see them in Agrabah. Besides, he's always been a tad bit curious to what his father's homeland looked like.

* * *

The following day, the school was seemingly in a buzzing disruption. From that morning, Jay had noticed many of the inhabitants were in a frenzy about something, always muttering to themselves about whatever was going on today. The conversations gotten visibily more intense when they would see him.

Outside the school was the paparazzi, cameras ready and mics on. Jay had stood at a window, watching them and wondering if they were here for another round at him.

"Hm. Is it me or do they seem more like vultures everyday?", Carlos had questioned, pulling his best friend from the window. They had classes to get to.

"You think FG will cast an invisible spell on me if I asked?"

"Maybe not."

"Eh. At least, I'd tried."

"Good morning, Jay! Hey, Carlos!", Aziz had greeted, seeing the two as he left the hall across from him. "Is it me or does everyone seems on edge today?"

"Everyone is on edge. Paparazzi is outside.", Carlos stated.

Aziz made a face. "Hm. Well, let's see if we can dodge them and head to our classes."

The boys had managed as such, also meeting Ben and Chad on the way. They stopped at their lockers, getting any books and other supplies they needed before departing to their respective classes. It was another day of Goodness 101 suffering for Carlos and Jay, with Evie and Mal already there. Fairy Godmother was writing on the board for today's lessons. Jay and Carlos sat down in their usual seats, already wearing their 'I'm so done' faces. Sometimes, they wondered why they still have to take this class after everything that has happened.

"Who's excited for today's class?", FG smiled. Despite their moods, the VKs answered with the upmost brightness. "Good, good. Now, you may have noticed that it seems a little hectic today, but try to ignore it the best you can."

"Yeah, FG, if you don't mind, can I ask what's that all about?", Evie asked.

"Oh, we're just getting a visit today. Don't worry about it."

Her words served opposite to the quick glance she shot at Jay. Luckily, he had been paying more attention to his book than her.

* * *

"I can't believe they're here!"

"She looks so radiant as ever!"

"You think I can get an autograph?!"

The VKs just stared at their schoolmates, listening to the excitement everyone had. Carrying their lunches to their tables they shared with their AK friends, they choose to ignore it, but can't help but feel curious.

"Okay, seriously, who's here today?", Mal asked as she sat down next to Jane.

Audrey and Lonnie had exchanged quick amused glances, laughing a little. Aziz and Jordan though looked on edge. Both eventually found out who the paparazzi and the others were on the fritz about.

"You don't know? A royal couple is here today!"

"Who though?"

"You have to guess."

Mal pouted. "I don't want to do that."

"Come on, indulge in the fun!"

The sorceress sighed. Evie and Carlos had decided to join in the guessing. Jay, on the other hand, was preoccupied with his phone. Had he been paying attention, he would noticed that many yards away the paparazzi was crowding around a certain couple and their animal companions.

"Um... royal couple. Snow White and her husband?"

"Nope."

"Can't be Belle and Adam. They're always here.", Carlos pointed out.

"Yup. It's not my Mom and Dad.", Ben smiled.

"Okay, okay. Ariel and Eric?", Evie tried.

"Nope."

"Aurora and Phillip?"

"It's not my parents either."

"Mulan and Shang?"

"Not mine either."

"Oh my gosh, it's Anita and Roger."

Carlos shot Evie a look, eyebrow raised. She shrugged. Doug chuckled.

"Nope. Not them."

"Cinderella and Charming?!"

"I would let you know if my parents were coming.", Chad stated before biting into his pizza. At this time, the paparazzi were shooed away by FG, allowing the couple to walk off. They were heading towards the teens, others watching them in wonder. Aziz had seen them, getting up out his seat.

"Okay... hm. Ooh! I bet you it's---"

"Excuse me?"

They all halted their conversation. It's notably visible that Jay had gotten a chill down his spine when he heard that voice. A voice he's never heard, but somehow knew who it belonged to. Evie, Mal and Carlos had turned, gasping when they saw who it was.

"... Um... Jay?"

"It's them, isn't it?"

No one answered, which pretty much confirmed just how right he was. Hesitant, Jay slowly turned in his seat, coming face to face with Aziz giving him a cheesy, nerve-wrecked smile, and his parents, the infamous Aladdin and Jasmine standing on each side of him.

"Guess they're dropping in for a surprise visit?"

Jasmine had went to speak first, however stopped when Jay suddenly slumped forward in the grass.

* * *

"... how to make an entrance."

"... knew we would be intrusive."

"... just shocked him is all, Mom."

When Jay came to, he first heard voices. And... purring and chittering?

Opening his eyes, he sat up, noting that he was possibly in a bed, but something was weighing down on his legs. His sight cleared after a couple of seconds and the first thing he saw was a tiger. Right on his legs. Staring at him. Just staring. He straighten up the best he could, alert and a little frightened that this tiger will try to bite a chunk out of him any moment.

"Jay, relax. Rajah is not going to attack you."

Looking to his left, he saw Aziz come up to his side, a monkey sitting on his shoulder. "Actually, he took a quick liking to you even though you were knocked out."

"I fainted.", Jay stated, not questioned since he was well aware he did.

"Uh huh. You're excused for the rest of the day."

Jay just nodded, reached up and running fingers through his hair. He noticed his beanie wasn't on his head and his forehead felt cool. Eyeing down, he spotted a damp cloth that must have been settled on his head on next to him on the nightstand was his beanie next to a bowl of cold water.

He thought back as to why he fainted, remembering who he saw.

"Okay, I'm excused for the rest of the day. Um... um... did I really...?"

Aziz nodded, sitting next to him on the bed. "Sure did. You saw my parents. They're just outside the room with Jordan and Genie."

"... they're really here."

"Uh huh."

"Like... seriously present just beyond that door?"

"Yup. Waiting for you to wake up."

"They're here to see me? Not to visit you or anything?"

"They are here for you, Jay. They want to see you."

Rajah had climbed more onto the bed, getting into Jay's personal space. Next thing he knew, he had a huge tiger curled in his lap, using more of his body as a pillow than the actual pillows. Jay let out a struggled chuckle, looking to Aziz for answers.

"Am I missing something here?"

"Rajah has this instinct about people, whether he should like them or not. After you fainted, he kind of just smelled you and then decided 'I like this guy'. Which is a good thing."

"Ah."

Carefully, Jay placed his hand on Rajah's head, giving it a testing gentle rub. Much to his relief, the tiger purred, content with the attention.

The monkey didn't seem to like that Rajah was getting the attention and jumped down from Aziz's shoulder, landing onto Jay's back and settling on his head.

"I must be, like, an animal magnet or something. Is it my body wash or...?"

Aziz laughed. "Either that or Abu is just being jealous-hearted again."

Said monkey let out a whine in protest. The prince had tapped on his head. "Yes, you are. Don't disagree."

"Glad to see they're getting along."

The boys had seen that it was Jordan coming into the room, followed by Genie and then lastly Aladdin and Jasmine. Seeing them, Jay felt tensed again.

"Hey, Jay. Feeling okay?", Jordan asked, bouncing to his side. 

Still staring at Jasmine and Aladdin, he nodded. "Y-yeah... just a little light-headed."

"I'm sorry we surprised you like that, Jay.", Aladdin said. 

"We understood that you might have been frightened to come see us in Agrabah or just didn't care to, but we weren't going to hold that against you. We really just wanted to get to know you, if you let us.", Jasmine stated truthfully, cautiously taking a seat next to him. Now that she was closer, Jay was able to see the honesty in her eyes. He felt like he was dreaming.

That this all couldn't be real.

Did the enemies of his father really wanted to get to know him?

"I'm dreaming this, aren't I? This can't be real, is it?"

"It is, kid.", Genie piped up. "This is real."

"Oh..."

To Aziz, Jay looked ready to faint again. "Jay, you need something? Water? Another cold rag? Maybe a fan?", he offered, standing up and readying himself to get any of those things.

"No... I'm fine. Just..." Jay let out a shaken chuckle, taking to staring down at his lap. Well, his tiger covered lap. "... just overwhelmed."

"Sorry.", the sultana voiced. "We can leave if you want."

"No. No, that won't be necessary." Jay cleared his throat, feeling his cheeks warm up at the suddenness of his tone. "I... I just..."

"Maybe you could use that water.", Jordan insisted.

"Heh... maybe."

* * *

It had been an hour since Jay had gained consciousness, became a pillow for two animals and officially exchanged a few words to Aladdin and Jasmine. They were still in Aziz's room, sans Genie and Jordan who left to tell the others about Jay's current state.Right now, the royal couple was sitting in two chairs, Aziz taking a space next to Jay on the bed while Rajah had the latter rubbing his back. Abu had left with Genie and Jordan.

"He definitely likes you.", Jasmine commented, referring to how her long time tiger friend was purring happily. It had been too silent for too long, sans the feline.

Jay eyed down at the feline briefly before looking back at her. "Yeah. I never thought I would get to even be this close to a tiger."

"Well, at least Rajah didn't try to eat you. He almost got me the first time we officially met.", Aladdin recalled, scratching the back of his neck. His skittish action brought out a laugh from Jay. When he realized it, the teen became a little frightened, but seeing how the couple and Aziz smiled at him he relaxed again. "Yeah. Let's say... Rajah is kinda protective."

"Can you blame him though?", Jasmine teased. "You are reckless."

"Me? You're reckless, too, my love."

"So I guess Rajah is working double time then."

Rajah had let out a short growl as if agreeing to that statement.

"Even Rajah thinks so.", Aziz piped up, reaching out and petting the tiger. He nudged Jay with his shoulder. "Listen, seeing how Rajah likes you, he'll also be 'babysitting' you, too."

Rajah had rubbed his face against Jay's chest, possibly agreeing with Aziz, too.

"Oh. So I'm guessing you'll be visiting the campus more often then?", Jay couldn't help but to ask, semi-catching the implication.

Jasmine nodded. "If you don't mind it. Aladdin and I want to, well, bond with you. I think we should try seeing you here first though. In an environment you're comfortable with before... Agrabah.", she stated carefully.

Jay could sense that she didn't mean any offense. Whether it was out of pity or just for the sake of really wanting to bond, he wasn't sure. He was also a bit unsure about the idea of going to Agrabah. As a small child, he always wondered what his father's homeland was like. As he got older, it didn't cross his mind as much until now. He knew though that Agrabah will be foreign to him just like Auradon was and still is. Could he get use to the humid weather? The sand? Shoot, could he even get use to the idea that it was the very place his father had control over before Aladdin came along?

He doubted he could, but it's a possibility.

Right now, he could debate over if he really want to allow Aladdin and Jasmine in his life. They wanted a relationship with him. But was it because they felt guilty of 'wronging' his father? It was just genuine want and need to be apart of his life? Could it be for the publicity? What was the true reason?

"I... I might allow it. But I have to know something."

"Anything."

"Why do you really want to know me?" He looked from Rajah's orange fur, realizing he must have put his head down, to where the couple sat. "I'm the son of your enemy. The same man who tried to kill both of you. Wouldn't you want to lock away any reminder of him away? Do you really want to deal with me?"

Jasmine and Aladdin exchanged unreadable glances. The wait for their answers itched Jay with curiosity and fear. He wasn't sure what he wanted to hear, but he prepared himself for the worse.

"Jay." Jasmine had gotten up to her feet and stopped on the side of him her son didn't occupy. Slowly, she took hold of his hand, squeezing it briefly. "You may be the son of Jafar, but that doesn't mean we want to lock you away."

"You're his son, not him.", Aladdin added, also coming to Jay. "He was the one who used me to try to get the lamp. He was the one who tried to lock Jasmine in a marriage to steal complete control of the kingdom. He was the one who tried killing us. You were not there."

"You haven't done anything wrong to us. So why punish you for something you're innocent of?" Jasmine had reached forward and pushed back a lock of his hair over his shoulder. "Yes, we feel guilty that you and those other children were on the Isle and possibly mistreated for all those years and maybe that guilt is a catalyst to why we want to know you. Maybe we want to fulfill our curiosity as to how you turned out to be being raised by Jafar. But it's a definite that we want a bond with you because we really do."

"We want to share everything with you. We want to go on carpet rides with you. Play games to humor the Genie. Run around with Rajah. Anything." Aladdin placed a hand on Jay's shoulder. "Jasmine gave me a chance, even after I lied to her. So why can't we do the same for you?"

If there is one thing Jay wasn't known to do was cry. But feeling something wet hitting his free hand made him acknowledge that he was capable. He reached up and felt that he had let out a few tears. He felt embarrassed, but that weight he had on his body was gone.

"Oh, we did not mean to make you cry.", Jasmine stated, reaching behind her and grabbing a few tissues. She wiped at his face, not waiting for permission for it.

"No, no. It's okay. It's just... I really don't know what to say.", Jay sighed.

"You don't have to say anything.", Aziz said. "No pressure."

"Oh my gosh, what did you do? Why is he crying?"

They looked up to see that Jordan, Genie and Abu had returned with Ben and...

"Is that the Magic Carpet?", Jay questioned, face still wet with tears. Said carpet had flew from Genie's side and over to the teen. Seeing a thick purple fancy rug floating in front of his face was probably the weirdest thing ever to happen to him. "Oh my gosh."

"Is everything okay here?", Ben had asked, visibly concerned for Jay.

"I'm fine. Everything's fine. These are happy tears.", Jay assured.

"Oh. Oh, good. The others are waiting in your room."

Jasmine had beckoned Rajah off of Jay, the feline giving protesting whines, but nonetheless jumping off Jay and the bed. Both him and Aziz had stood up, heading to the door with Jordan and Ben. Jay, however, stopped at the threshold, staring back at Aladdin and Jasmine.

"I would like to try this."

The couple gave him bright thankful smiles.

"That would be wonderful. How about lunch tomorrow?", Jasmine suggested.

Jay nodded, smiling sheepishly at her and her husband. "Yeah, that sounds good."

"We'll see you then, Jay.", Aladdin said.

With that, Jay followed the other teens out and down the hall, going into the direction of his room. Ben had cleared his throat, drawing his attention to him.

"So... you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just... trying to digest this, you know? I mean, I was scared that Aladdin and Jasmine wanted to meet me, but we talked and I'm a little less nervous now."

"Well, that's good."

They eventually came to the boys' room, finding that Mal and Evie were definitely there, sitting at the table and Carlos sitting on his bed on his laptop while petting a sleeping Dude. They had saw Jay come into the room first and was immediately on their feet, Carlos being the first to hug him.

"Are you okay? I was worried when you fainted! What happened?! What they say to you?!"

"Whoa, whoa. 'Los, please calm down. I'll answer your questions. Just... calm down."

They retaken their seats, Jay joining Carlos on his bed while Ben and Aziz took Jay's bed and Jordan sat with the girls.

"All they wanted was to get to know me. They wanted nothing more or nothing less. They didn't yell at me or insulted me, instead they assured me that they just wanted to know me."

"They made him cry though.", Jordan stated.

"They made you cry?! Jay, you don't cry!", Mal exclaimed.

"He did that one time.", Evie reminded.

"Because he was laughing hard at that joke Doug told. Other than that, Jay doesn't cry."

"Mal, relax. They were happy tears.", Jay stated. "Happy tears. Tomorrow, we'll be having lunch together."

Carlos had nodded slowly, relief forming on his face when he didn't detect any negative emotions from the older teen. Though, he seemed mighty distracted from something. "Okay, okay. That's good. But I do have a question."

"And what's that?"

He pointed to the door. "Can someone explain to me why there is a tiger in the room?"

Heads whipped around to see that there was indeed a tiger there. He didn't look like he was going to attack though, but had some glint in his eyes.

"Rajah? What are you doing here?", Aziz questioned, going to the feline and scratching at his neck. "You must have followed us for company. Is that it, buddy?"

"That's Rajah?!", Evie gasped.

"Uh huh. My mom's friend since childhood. He's pretty friendly, so you can come closer if you want."

The blue haired diva shook her head. "No, I'm good."

"I want to pet him.", Carlos stated, getting to his feet and going over to Aziz and Rajah. It wasn't a surprise that he would easily accept petting a tiger without thought. He didn't just came to love dogs, but all animals. Apparently, there was a lot more than just dogs surrounding Auradon Prep. Carefully he reached out, placing a hand gently on the top of Rajah's head. The tiger made no move to attack, allowing Carlos to pet him. He purred when Carlos scratched at his neck, too. "Aaawww. I like him."

"Of course, you would."

Jay had joined in petting Rajah. Well, attempted. The moment he was in Rajah's range, the tiger pounced on him, pinning him to the floor.

"Rajah!"

"Jay, I think you got a new best friend.", Jordan laughed as Rajah once again cuddled on him.

"Appears so."

"Rajah, Jay isn't a bed. Get off of him.", Aziz demanded. The feline flicked his tail at him and made no other move to get off. "Rajah."

"He's a cuddly cat! Aaaaawww!", Evie cooed.

"Rajah, get off."

"Rajah, at least allow me to be on my bed. The floor is uncomfortable.", Jay begged. He was lucky that Rajah felt merciful, climbing off of him and following to his bed. 

Ben had moved onto Carlos', sitting next to the freckled teen and leaning against him. He was kind of exhausted since earlier he had to handle the paparazzi's questioning of Agrabah's royal couple's sudden arrival and had a long meeting after that. However, it seemed Carlos didn't want to play pillow right now and moved the king off him, but placed him on the actual pillows to still give him comfort.

"So you're going to have lunch with them tomorrow, huh?", Mal questioned, tapping her fingers against the table.

Jay nodded, though she couldn't see that since Rajah was in the way. "Yeah. I want to, so why wouldn't I go?"

"Ooh! I should make you like a jacket or something!", Evie offered, already formulating ideas in her head. "Black, red, hints of gold and navy blue!"

"Evie, that won't be necessary."

"... you're no fun. I need something to do. I sped through my chem homework."

"Evie, you can make me a jacket or something. I was thinking the vest of it being all black and the sleeves spotted with hints of red on the lapels and collar."

"Oh my gosh, Carlos, yes!"

* * *

Auradon Prep was still in a buzz about Aladdin and Jasmine come the following morning and hours after. In his classes, Jay was often approached and asked if he really met with the couple or how did they treat them or how were they like. Luckily, when it got too much for him, one of his friends came to his rescue. Mal even went as far as to give anyone who dare a glowing green glare.

Eventually, lunch time rolled around and Aladdin and Jasmine returned to the school. Aziz, Jordan and Jay had waited for them at one of the tables in the school's garden. The others wanted to give them privacy, so they took to having lunch elsewhere. 

"So, how are you feeling, Jay?", Jordan asked, finishing setting out the rest of the food. She and Aziz took the time to pack up for their lunch the night before. Jay insisted on helping, but they had rushed him out the kitchen and forced him back to his room. They even got Carlos to make sure he stayed there, with promises of chocolate.

Jay was sitting in one chair, fidgeting with the end of his hoodie a little. "A little on edge, but okay for the most part. I just... don't want to say the wrong thing, I guess?"

"I doubt you could. My parents seem already in love with you.", Aziz chuckled, rubbing Jay's shoulders in support. "Nothing to freak out over!"

"Yeah."

"How is everyone today?"

The teens had spotted Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie, Abu and Rajah crossing over. Carpet, too, was present and carrying a basket on it. It flew over, landing next to the table and taking the basket off before placing it on the table.

"Kind of brought extra food. You know how Abu is.", Aladdin teased as said monkey chittered at him.

"So small, but with a big appetite.", Aziz added in, laughing when Abu jumped on his shoulder, playfully slapping at his ear.

Jay was eyeing over at the Carpet that stood, STOOD, next to him. It held out one of its tassels to him and he gripped it, realizing it wanted something of a handshake. Apparently, it was happy Jay did so, suddenly flying around him and tickling him before taking space elsewhere.

"Carpet's pretty friendly.", Jasmine said, taking a seat next to Jay. "Always like to meet people."

"I see that. Can't say I was expecting it, but that was nice.", Jay admitted as Aziz took the seat on his other side.

"Carpet scared Abu badly the first time they met. I don't think Abu got over it."

There was another angry chitter.

"I speak truth. Anyways, how are you doing, Jay?"

"I'm doing good." Rajah had trotted up to him and curled around his feet. "A little tired though."

"Didn't get much sleep?", Jordan questioned before she and her father simultaneously took bites out their sandwiches.

"Dude spent twenty minutes last night barking at something at our window. Apparently, was some bird perched there and he spotted it. Carlos shooed it away and he settled down. Then ten minutes later, he jumped from his bed to mine, back and forth until Carlos made him settle down again. It took two hours for him to eventually get to sleep."

"That dog always been super hyper."

"Yeah. I just hope I don't fall during practice today."

"Aziz told us you were on the team with him. Says you're the star player.", Aladdin brought up, reaching out for some of the grapes.

Jay shrugged. "Yeah. I mean, that's what everyone tells me but I just myself as another player on the team.", he stated. "I do my part like everyone else and we all have the same goal in mind to win and make our school proud, right?"

The humbleness embedded in those words was clear to the couple. Anyone would think that Jay would praise himself or at least brag a little. But no, instead he praised the team, too. It was evident where this teen's heart clearly lies. 

"One of these days, we have to come watch you play."

"Our next fencing competition is in two weeks. We'll be close in one town by Agrabah.", Aziz informed.

"Great!"

* * *

They learned more than they believed they would have. They thought Jay wouldn't be so open to them, but he was. Sure, he didn't reveal everything, but that's okay. They could say now they know his favorite color, his birthday, likes and dislikes, and that he has a cousin back on the Isle and wants to see her again and that was enough for them. Aladdin and Jasmine weren't going to ask a lot from Jay because he doesn't have the obligation to. They were just pleased he was giving them a chance.

"I like him.", Jasmine said, after they departed from the teens. Genie had already went back to the school for his next class. The couple were in their limo that was taking them back to the hotel, their animal companions and Carpet sitting across from them. Aladdin was rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb.

"I like him, too. Kind of reminds me of a younger me."

"Charming, sweet guy, sense of humor, even has the parkouring down." She poked his nose, giggling when he wrinkled his nose. "Yeah, a younger you."

"It's so weird, isn't it? Like he could have been our... son."

Jasmine nodded, not even denying that. She settled her head on Aladdin's shoulder, letting out a soft exhale. "Honestly, I felt a connection with him. Like he could be our family. Aladdin, I want to give him a life he deserves. He's just an innocent child. Him, his friends and every other child on that Isle." She sat up, gasping. "You think we can do something about that? About those kids?"

Aladdin smiled, adoring the light that flashed in his wife's eyes. Jasmine always had a weakness for kids like he did. And that glint was her determination glint, a way to let him know that Jasmine had set her mind onto something and wasn't going to back down until finished.

"You know what? Let's start small and talk to King Ben about it first, to see if he's still continuing to take kids off the Isle."

She nodded, understanding. "He would be awfully busy since he is just beginning his reign." She bit her lip, which meant she agrees, but she still had something she wants to do. "But... remember his family he mentioned earlier?"

* * *

It's been a full week now. The buzz about Aladdin and Jasmine meeting Jay was dying slowly, but still going on among the school. As usual, when someone saw him, they would whisper to whoever they accompanied. However, it didn't bother him. Not when Agrabah's couple and him got along.

Aladdin and Jasmine had went back to Agrabah days before, however got in touch with him whenever they could.

Little by little, any fear Jay possessed faded. Only a itty-bitty part of him thought they would try to send him back, looking for a reason to, but the much larger part had convinced him that they had no ill intentions. 

"Some of our schoolmates are questioning when Aladdin and Jasmine is going to adopt you.", Jordan had joked. Behind him, Jay could hear Carlos, Mal, Evie and Doug laugh.

"Oh, whatever."

"Look, Jay, there's two ways that you can join your family. My parents adopt you or I marry you. Honestly, I'm not too against the latter.", Aziz teased, which got more laughter.

With warm cheeks, Jay lightly smacked his chest. "Shut up."

"Jay, there you are. Good morning.", Ben had greeted, joining the others. In tow was Chad, Audrey, Lonnie and Jane.

"Morning, Ben. Something up? You got that kingly 'I have something important to tell you' tone.", Jay pointed out. The smile Ben was sporting though made him guess it wasn't bad. Oddly enough, the others who just arrived was also smiling the same.

"Well, you could say. Just meet me after school in front of the school. The others are welcomed to come, too."

After what has been happening to the athlete as of late, Jay couldn't help but be a bit skeptical... okay, not a bit. Very skeptical.

* * *

That skepticism grew over the hours. Whenever he saw Audrey, Ben, Chad, Jane and Lonnie they would grin at him. No sooner, his besties, Doug and even Jordan and Aziz was doing the same. He felt like they were plotting something against him. Like he might have to throw hands. He doubt would have to, but if it came to that, alright then!

As Ben told him, Jay had arrived to the front of the school after a quick detour to his room to drop off his bag. As he expected, his friends was there, too. Smiling.

"Alright, okay. Seriously, what is going on with all of you?", he questioned, no longer able to contain his curiosity. "You've been Cheshire-ing me all day."

"Oh? Have we? Didn't notice.", Audrey giggled.

"What are you planning?"

"We're planning something? Why no one told me?!", Carlos joked, getting some laughs.

Jay just crossed his arms, spotting a limo coming up. "I do have my ways of getting answers. What's with the limo? Are we leaving somewhere?"

Ben had stepped up to his side and patted his shoulder. "No. More like... we're welcoming someone."

His arms lowered as the limo came to a park. "Wait. Is this another VK? Who?"

"You know her well, Jay.", Evie said in sync with the driver getting out and opening the backseat door.

Jay kept his browns forward to see who the new arrival is. He knew it was a girl and a girl he knew by Evie's wording, but who could she be?

"Okay, someone please tell me what is that brown sweet stuff in the limo?" He recognized that voice. He recognized that voice, the face that was just as bronzed as his own, the hair that was longer and dark like his, and the red, black, gold and dark purple color scheme she wore. "Seriously!"

"Welcome to Auradon, Jade.", Ben greeted, stepping up to her. "By the way, it's called chocolate."

Jade gave a slow, eating the remaining piece she had. "Mmm. It's good." She eyed around, giving the school a lookover before doing the same to the dorm building. The whole time, Jay stood there, eyes blown wide and mouth shut closed. "So this is the infamous Auradon Prep, huh?"

"Hi, Jade.", Mal greeted, grabbing her attention. "How you doing?"

"Mal!" Jade had exchanged a quick fist bump with the girl before catching Evie's incoming hug. "Evie! Thought I wouldn't see you for a while."

"It's been long enough."

"Jade!", Carlos called out.

"Hi, Carlos!" She hugged him before looking down and seeing Dude. "By the black cauldron, is that a dog?"

"Yep. My companion."

"Wow."

"Right?"

"Jade, I'd like to introduce you to our AK friends here.", Evie said, grabbing Jade's hand and leading her over closer to the others. "As you may have guessed, this is King Benjamin."

"Or Ben is fine."

"This princess in the pink and gold is Audrey, Aurora and Phillip's daughter. Chad Charming, Cinderella and Charming's son. Lonnie, Li Shang and Mulan's daughter. Jane, Fairy Godmother's daughter. Fairy Godmother is also the headmistress here. Then there's Doug, Dopey's son and my boyfriend."

Doug exchanged a quick friendly handshake with Jade. "It's nice to meet you."

Jade smiled, not expecting such a welcome. Not say she opposed it because honestly, when she got the news the day before that she was invited to go to Auradon, she was taken back. Nasira was the same, but encouraged her daughter to go. Despite not hearing from Jay in some time, they both believed he might be doing good, so it wouldn't hurt to try, right?

"And here is two people who are very excited to meet you.", Evie said, leading her to where Jordan and Aziz stood.

Jay couldn't help but to watch Jade, still trying to wrap his brain around her arrival, but stayed alert just in case.

As one guessed, she was also alert when she came face to face with the two.

"..."

"Jade, we heard quite a bit about you from Jay.", Aziz started, bowing to her briefly. "I'm Aziz, Aladdin and Jasmine's son."

"And I'm Jordan, Genie's daughter. Also, your new roommate, if you don't mind. I kinda volunteered since my room is a little too big for me and I had no roomate anyways. Also, thought it would be cool to share space with one of my friend's family."

For a while, Jade didn't say anything, her expression unreadable. They waited, wondering what was going through her mind.

She raised her hands up in defense. "I'll be honest here. Wasn't expecting such a friendly welcome. I mean... I'm from the Isle."

"Well, we didn't think it would be wise to repeat history.", Audrey spoke up.

"Besides, it would be cruel to mistreat our friend's family when we don't know her.", Jane added. She glanced over to Jay who was still silent. "Speaking of, you might want to say something to him."

The dark haired girl looked over to Jay, closing the distance between them. She chuckled seeing how shock he was. "Hey, cousin.", she teased, reaching out and flicking his nose.

In response, Jay wrinkled his nose and blinked, recollecting himself. He stopped and eyed Jade over before his hands came and held her face. "Jade... is it really you?"

She nodded, holding onto his wrists.

"Yeah. It's me. I'm actually here." She had prepared herself for an incoming tight hug. However, what she got was the other falling back as his eyes rolled back.

"Again?!"

* * *

"Seriously, is fainting going to become a running gag with you?", came the sassy remark when Jay was fully conscious and steady.

"Shut up. Just lately I've been getting surprises left and right.", he defended, accepting the water bottle Evie passed him. "First, Aladdin and Jasmine. Now..." He looked around the room, seeing that this time he was in his own bed, and spotting every one of his friends there. And standing right at the end was Jade. "Jade..."

"Hello to the world of the living, Jay.", she teased, rounding the bed and coming to his side. She sat down, taking hold of his hand. "It's good to see you."

And the hug came. Jay had embraced her without second thought, just as tight as she expected.

"I missed you."

"I missed you, too."

When they parted, everyone could see they were trying to hold back tears. It brought joy to see the two reconnecting.

The other three of Core Four remembered that other than them, Jay had a close relationship with his cousin. They didn't see the two hang out everyday, but when they did, you would have thought they were twins considering how in sync they were with each other. Jade was just as headstrong and playful as her cousin. A tad bit more brash and sarcastic. Seeing them side by side, you could see the resemblance. Which was justified given they were children to twins. Same dark brown scheming eyes, bronzed warm skin and cascading dark hair. Jade was an inch or two shorter and preferred her hair in a braid instead of loose, favoring dark purple in her scheme rather than dark blue. Sleeves being an added bonus.

"I can't... believe... when...", Jay let out, looking to Ben.

The king slipped his hands into his pockets. "A few days ago, Aladdin and Jasmine had requested to let Jade into Auradon as a thank-you to you for giving them a chance to be involved in your life. They believed they could at least do that."

"Aladdin and Jasmine?" Jade looked just as perplexed as he did. Both cousins looked to Jordan and Aziz.

Knowing they were questioning it, Aziz shrugged. "I actually didn't know my parents were doing this until this morning. They told me earlier when I called they wanted it to be a surprise so I was out of the loop, of course, so I wouldn't slip it to you."

"Same with story with Dad.", Jordan added. "Even he didn't know."

They were telling the truth.

"Oh... I have to thank them later.", Jay reminded himself.

"Yeah, everyone told me how you met our parents' enemies. I was a bit taken back they even wanted to see you, but can't say I'm displeased. It's better than being casted out.", Jade said.

"I was afraid that's what they wanted to do. But it's now really clear they do want to make amends."

"Kind of want to point out, there's enough of us to form a squad now.", Jordan piped up, nudging Aziz who laughed. "Thinking about Squad Genie."

"How about no?", Aziz protested playfully.

"Okay. Okay. How about---"

"Nothing you suggest will be good."

"Ouch. Think I might go back in the lamp."

"How about Squad Agrabah?", Jade suggested. Jay noticed how comfortable she was even looking at Jordan and Aziz. "I mean I've never been there and neither has Jay, but that's where of origins technically come from, so..."

Aziz snapped his fingers and nodded to her. "That I like."

"Why I have a feeling that chaos is coming?", Chad chuckled, nervously.

"This is Jordan, Aziz and Jay we're talking about. Jade's probably the innocent one.", Audrey said.

Carlos laughed. "Ha! Nope! Tad bit worser than Jay in some case scenarios."

Jade snickered, shooting him a grin. "How I miss your witty remarks, Freckles."

"You adore me."

"Speaking of Agrabah, my parents did invite Jay to visit sometime. You're here now and I think they'll be delighted to see you come, too.", Aziz suggested to Jade, taking Jay's other side next to Carlos. "If that's okay with you."

"I'll be going if Jay's going." 

The two exchanged quick grins, revealing that still after all this time, they were still close.

* * *

The next time he talks to Aladdin and Jasmine, it isn't in person... kinda...

It's face to face, and Jade's there this time, two days after her arrival. She and Jay were in the boys' room, studying with Carlos for an upcoming test. Aziz had barged in, tablet in hand.

"Ever heard of knocking?", Carlos sassed, not looking up from his own device.

"Hi, Carlos.", Aziz greeted, flopping down next to Jay. "Jade, Jay. Mom and Dad wants to speak to you."

At that, Carlos reaches over, places a sticky note in each of their books and closes them. Both were about to protest, but he beats them to it. "We should take a break anyways. I'm going to take Dude for a walk. See you in a few.", he says, clapping at Dude. The canine quickly comes to him and lets Carlos snap his leash on. Before they leave, Carlos rounds over to Aziz and peeks at the screen and smiles, seeing it's the royal couple. "Hi, Your Majesties."

"You must be Carlos!", Jasmine says. "You surely do have the freckles."

"Jay must have told you about them."

"I did.", Jay admits, scooting closer to Aziz and Jade takes the prince's other side. "Hi, Aladdin. Hi, Jasmine.", he greets, watching Carlos leave with Dude before looking at the screen. "How are you?"

"Doing just fine. How are you and Jade?", Aladdin asked.

"I'm doing fine, Your Majesty.", Jade answers, grabbing a pillow and hugging it.

"Please. Aladdin. Just Aladdin."

"Please do. My parents had to drill it into Jay about calling them by their names. They will do the same for you.", Aziz laughed.

"We did not!"

"Yes, you did."

"Anyways..." Jasmine mockingly rolled her eyes. "Jade, how's Auradon going for you?"

"Better than I expected." A faint red tints her cheeks. "Thank you for allowing me to come to Auradon."

"Well, you're just as innocent as Jay is. Honestly, if we have total control over it, every kid would be off that island in a heartbeat.", Aladdin says.

"But since we don't and there's an awful amount of close-minded people, we can only do what we can to help. It may take a while, but we're working on it.", Jasmine adds.

Vaguely, Jay remembers his father telling him how Jasmine was always speaking her mind. It irritated the man to the ends of the earth.

It didn't for Jay though. If there's one thing he appreciates about his female friends is that they spoke their mind whenever. They were living beings like him so why treat them like statues?

"That's great to hear."

As it has before, their conversations last for quite some time. By the time the call was coming to an end, Jay was laying on his stomach with Jade laying across his back while Aziz braided her hair. She was holding the tablet, positioned so they could still see the three teens.

"We better be going now. We have a meeting in a few and we wouldn't want to keep you kids from your studying or something.", Aladdin says as Jasmine nods and blows the trio a kiss. "You be okay now, alright? We'll talk again soon."

"See you soon, Dad, Mom.", Aziz says. "I love you."

"Love you, too, Aziz. You kids have a good night."

They gave their response before Aziz hangs up the call. When he does, Carlos returns with Ben following in behind him. Jay realized how much he seen the young king without Mal around. Makes him wonder.

"Just finished the call?", the freckled teen asked, jumping onto his bed.

"Yep. Hi, Ben.", Jay answers, wiggling under the weight of his cousin. She shifts again so she laying next to him. Aziz just finished her hair and switches to Jay's. "What brings you here?"

"Eh. Just finished some documents and I finished all my homework. I bumped into Carlos and thought I should tag along." He sits next to Carlos, petting Dude who sits in his lap.

"Hm."

"Jade! This weekend! You and me! Shopping!"

It's Jordan who barges into the room this time. Jay begins to think she and Aziz have it as a habit.

Jade peeks an eye at her and nods. "Alright. Cool."

"Great. Well, the other girls are tagging along, too. Lonnie, Audrey, Jane, Mal and Evie. Yeah. Don't mind, do you?"

She shakes her head. "Nah. More the merrier, I guess. So this weekend?"

"Yep. Then we were thinking sleepover in Audrey's room. Cool?"

"Sounds great."

"So does leave us boys to find something to do with ourselves this weekend?", Aziz jokes, finishing a braid in Jay's hair. His fingers felt nice.

"We can have our own sleepover. Video game marathon so I can beat all of you.", Carlos smirks, a glint of mischief in his browns. "Send you all crying home."

Jordan reaches down and taps Jay's arm, getting him to look up at her. She gestures to Carlos. "Are you sure that he's the most innocent of your VKs?"

"He is... when he wants to be."

* * *

He thinks back to that question.

"What would Jafar say about this?!"

He was sure that if his father did hear about this, he'd probably tell him to try to steal the throne from right under them. And despite being a terrible father, Jay probably would try to because he always wants to make his father proud.

Now though?

He doubts he would even give it thought to do so.

From what he has heard and read about, Agrabah is flourishing under Aladdin and Jasmine's reign. The couple had admitted they learned from dealing with Jafar and even confessed that Agrabah didn't suffer like that when he was vizier. In fact, they give him credit for it. He just got greedy. So, to take the throne to make Agrabah better when it's already doing well wasn't a reason.

Sure, Jay isn't the kind of guy to want power, but that's also not a reason why he wouldn't want the throne.

Maybe because stealing it would be impossible? Nope. It's possible. Jay was actually more careful and cunning than people give him credit for. So if he did want the throne, he could take it. But nope.

Why wouldn't he want to take it though? What was the concrete reason?

Because Jasmine and Aladdin was actually bonding with him? Could be.

Jay finds the couple likable and believes that deep down he just couldn't betray them like that. He wouldn't want to prove to them that he is just as evil as others think he and his friends are. He doesn't want to see them with tears or begging him to not do it. He doesn't want to hear Aziz get angry or even cry either. Same for Jordan, Genie and everyone else.

But he also doesn't want to make the same mistake. He doesn't want to repeat history.

To take the throne the same way Jafar had done for those moments. To take the throne how Jafar believed Aladdin had done to him. Either way, Jay doesn't want the comparison.

Jay may still want to make his father proud, but...

No doubt Jafar would throw a fit hearing the couple bonding with his son. In fact, he may even say something along the lines of "They're taking my son from me now, too!"

He doesn't want to think about it, but the thought bothers him.

What would Jafar think of this?

Would he advise a plan for Jay? Would he get angry? Would he feel betrayed? Would he feel saddened?

Whatever his reaction is, Jay is sure he's frightened of it. Though he anticipates it.

"Jay, you're going be late to practice if you keep walking all slow like that."

He adjusts the strap of his bag and speeds up a little to matching Aziz and Carlos' paces.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Just thinking, is all."

"About what?"

He shakes his head. "Nothing. Don't worry about it."

His father always tells him that whoever has the gold makes the rules. He understands what Jafar means. He knows. But he twisted those words when he realized something.

Jay has a golden trophy back in his room. He has a couple of golden accessories here and there. He even has Jordan's golden brush he has yet to give back and reminded himself to do so later.

No, those are just material things.

His friendships are golden. Some say his smile whenever he's happy is golden. His laughter is golden. The times he feels safe, relaxed, and at peace is golden. Anything he cherishes is golden. Not material things, but ideals. Memories. Actions.

He has the gold, so he can make his own rules.

He'll continue to hang out with Jordan and Aziz. He'll continue to give Rajah and Abu attention whenever the animals come around. He'll continue to play around with Carpet when it decides to be playful. He'll continue to wave hi to the Genie when he passes him through the halls. And he'll continue to allow Aladdin and Jasmine in his life.

Jay decides the only rule he'll follow is he does what he wants because he's happy.

He doesn't feel pressured or fearful, but happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I also want to point out that, unless it's the movie parodies, I do include details and such pertaining to the books, any video games and Disney sequels. Why? Because I can.
> 
> That's why Jade is here and her mom is Nasira, fight me.
> 
> Speaking of, some of you are still waiting on the rest of those movie parodies, huh? I will be posting them after my 101th story.
> 
> You heard me. The 101th story is going to be dedicated to a storyline I want to use for a reason! TheShadowedSnow, don't you dare! You already know!
> 
> Anyways, be on the outlook for that and enjoy the Descendants stories I already have posted.


End file.
